Marcus Kilbrook
Marcus the Gallant No one can be as Gallant as, a true fighter with INDOMITABLE Faith, Spirit, Determination and ambitions like Marcus Kilbrook, the Gallant. He's reliable and ambitious. Of course he's also courteous, adaptable... and quite unorthodox. People often become curious and reach out on this by asking him for help and without hesitation nor questioning their innocence motives, Marcus are more than willing to aid those in need and wish to receive NOTHING in return, that is what Marcus is all about... A altruistic unsung hero. Marcus can understand the meaning of pain and embrace it as a tool to conquer fears and uncertainties... To be this willingly to help people led to many to question his true motives but they'll all end up with no answers, or perhaps a vague one.... He is quite an upbeat guy who always smile and squints his eyes jovially towards to his comrades, people who despite him, and even enemies. He is the person who manage to brighten up people's day even though they do not wish to have their day brighten up. Physical Appearance Standing at Six Feet and Seven inches or Two Hundred point Sixty-Six centimeter, with a neatly-groomed black short hair with an optimistic attitude on his rather charming... Devilishly handsome... alluring face, along with piercing blue eyes, set woefully within their sockets. His soft skin compliments his eyes, his cheekbones, and his facial hair. An Stromic Human with mesomorph body, weighing Two Hundred and Sixty-Five pounds or nearly Nineteen Stones worth of muscles in his body. His physique is what people'd say... Perfect. His strong, sturdy stout frame provides intimidation. Some people, specifically ladies... would say he has a godly body. This 'godly' body harbors several scars as well, some of them are clean, some of them are nasty... There's straight, curves, zigzags, and even freestyle scars from shoulder to toes. Marcus Kilbrook possesses a strong round jawline with a defined, square chin. His trimmed eyebrows sit above a pair of squinted blue eyes, squinting in jovial manner sitting separated evenly apart from each other. A short mouth with full lips is surrounded by neatly kept beard of black hair streaked with the scars. The Knight of the Silver Hand is dressed as a man of his station should be. Armors made of the finest and the most durable metal sit over his broad shoulders, normally in the form of a long multi-layered plate that represents his status as a Knight of respectable power. These armors are normally dyed in the blue and gold colors of the Alliance, representing his pride of the Faction. An aura of confidence and authority surrounds his Grace, his head held high and his steps long and striding as he walks. He appears to others to be a man of confidence and yet respectful to his equals and those of lesser birth, as a man of his noble station should appear to be. The notable features would be his scars on his face. There's multiple of scars, these very scars serves a sole purpose, a reasoning of his alluring looks, his smooth soft skin, his piercing blue eyes and even his dashing white teeth when he smiles compliments these scars. There's a clean scar along his right jawline, a nasty 'X' scar on his chin, clean Scar running across bridge of his nose, from cheek to cheek, ugly twin scars running down from his right temple to his right cheek, crossing with the others and lastly, a clean twin scar on upper left lip, diagonally. In short, his charming face that could easily entrap women into a small fantasy for a moment before releasing them to their reality. Personality A Knight and Count, Marcus is a man who can normally either be found with his head buried in a dusty holy tome, or sitting amongst his friends involved in a heated drinking games. The Count of Dullwind Valley could really be described a man of honour, as he is a creature of cunning and manipulation, although he is also a man of respect and strong ideals. Haunted by how Stromgarde turns out to be... His home still inhabited by Ogres and Forest Trolls... He risked all for his home, Count Kilbrook is completely devoted to the reclamation and redemption of Arathi Highlands and as well Dullwind Valley. While many men are zealots of their church and faith, Marcus a zealot to his nation, his own home. On a dozen occasions, the Count of Dullwind Valley has made use of ruthless, less than honorable tactics to see Arathi Highlands and his own goals realized, both on and off the battlefield. Although, Marcus has become a man widely known for his efficient, yet reckless actions, so many of the rumours about him are believe to hold at least some truth. History Birth of Marcus Williams Kilbrook ---- Many hours.. Many had been spent on the arrival of the Kilbrook’s third child. They had waited patiently until the time had come. Elizabeth had strained for a long while, screaming in agony before it had all come to a blissful end with the breaking sound that was Marcus’ first cry. The day was April 28th, 9 L.C.. The newborn had been welcomed into the world by his two elder brothers, Benjamin lll, the heir and Galahad, as well as his parents Elizabeth and Benjamin Jr.. The doctor handed the infant to his mother, wrapped in a soft fleece blanket, allowing her to tend to him accordingly. She murmured in a soft tone, as to prevent startling the babe. “Marcus.” Benjamin Jr. gave a firm nod in agreement, clasping a large hand onto the woman’s shoulder. “You’ve done well, my love.. Rest now.” The man muttered before taking the child into his arms and to the nearby fireplace. He sat in the rocking chair, chuckling. “Welcome, young Marcus. Just like within my dream, you’ll be disliked in the beginning. Spat upon and return you shall give them flowers. Beatings rewarded with hugs.. You will become a great knight- One who harbors indomitable faith, an unbreakable spirit, and be a man with great determination. Then, within time, the people shall respect you, befriend you, as well as love and accept you as their own. You bear the name of your great ancestor, Marcus Wallace Kilbrook, the Conqueror and just as he predicted, a prophecy... A Kilbrook who bore his name shall surpass him and all those of stromic origin. -You- Marcus, will surpass all of us.” And thus begins the story of Marcus the Gallant. Childhood Kingdom of Stromgarde's Downfall ---- Shortly after Marcus's birth, a tragedy struck upon the Kilbrook Family and the other Stromic Families in Arathi Highlands. The Invasion of Orcish Horde in Arathi Highlands, they brought Machine of Destruction and Ogres to achieve into bringing such destruction to the beautiful kingdom of Stromgarde and its neighboring cities as much as they can. As the Horde razed their homes, pillaged everything they found valuable... And butchered everyone. Marcus's parent gathered their armors and their weapons, the father'd instruct Marcus's older brothers to go down to the cellar and there lies a hidden tunnel that'd lead them to their safety. After successfully escaping the war, raging in Dullwind Valley, his brothers ventured out of Dullwind Valley to other city, by their father's directions. The father forced the two brothers to vow to never speak of the Kilbrook Family nor Dullwind Valley for their and Marcus's safety, in order to protect their prosperous future. The brothers watched the battle raged on their home from afar in the Mountain. They traveled to Western Plaguelands, to a city of Hearthglen where they met their adoptive parent. Late Childhood ---- At age of Fourteen, a letter with Kilbrook Sealwas handed to Marcus by his Trainer at Hearthglen. A day after he became a squire, he opened and read through them, the letter's telling him that both of his brothers has been killed in action while battling the Burning Legion (The Burning Crusade) and also that he was deemed to be a heir to the House Kilbrook. Also explaining to him that he's a Count of a place, called Dullwind Valley. Another letter was handed to him, it was from Benjamin the Third, explaining to him that Marcus was originally a son of Benjamin Kilbrook Junior and Elizabeth Kilbrook, a Count & a Countess of Dullwind Valley who fought valiantly and died against the Orcish Horde invasion to protect their children... Also they're leaving their wealth and land to him. "Marcus. Just like within our father's dream, you’ll be disliked in the beginning. Spat upon and return you shall give them flowers. Beatings rewarded with hugs.. You will become a great knight- One who harbors indomitable faith, an unbreakable spirit, and be a man with great determination. Then, within time, the people shall respect you, befriend you, as well as love and accept you as their own. You bear the name of your great ancestor, and just as he predicted, you shall surpass him and all those of stromic origin.”. The last sentence of the letter is his plead, to avenge the Kilbrook and take back the Land. After reading two letters, Marcus was in a shock, devastated, and overwhelmed with this discovery of his original family. The jovial, bouncy fourteen years old held his emotions aside for a while until he finally cracked.... thus he begins to mourn his fallen brothers. Kilbrook's Uprising Years and years as Marcus continued his training as a Squire, becoming a skilled swordsman and excel in wielding the Light. He has learned to use the Light to enchant his strength, speed, endurance with his comrades in the Silver Hand. Once Highlord Tirion Fordring founded the Crusade that welcomes everyone with an open arms, including the horde. The Silver Hand vowed their dedication to help the Argent Crusade, providing them men, armaments therefore their knights would have to train with the Horde. At first, Marcus was reluctant to train with the Horde because he has recently discovered the truth about his family and their downfall. Every spars he has with the member of the Horde, he'll go to the extreme, knocking them down, allowing them to feel his hatred. Later, he broke an Orc's arm, snapping the Humerus. Eventually he was apprehended by his ranking officer. He was told if he continue to act aggressive towards his supposedly 'Comrades', he'll be excommunicated from the Silver Hand. The Officers offered him condolences and guidance, finding out the reasoning behind his aggressiveness from his trainer. After the consoling and guiding Marcus, in attempt to suppress his hatred, Marcus's aggressiveness towards his comrade has been lessen greatly, but it was still there.... He starts to cooperate with his comrades, training after training.... From light training to extreme training... After going through thick and thin, shared sweats and blood with his comrades.... He wasn't aware that he finally understood the meaning of unity, unification over separation. He, eventually started making friends with several Horde members. War of the Lich King Campaign ---- Prologue After hearing the aftermath of The battle for Light's Hope Chapel shook Marcus, appalled with the details provided by the survivors of the battle. A fear of the Lich King and the Scourge begins to grow within Marcus, but that didn't stop him from envisioning himself joining the Argent Crusade, also he was summoned to Northrend to continue his training there. He knew the time's coming close by for him to start fighting for the first time. The journey to Howling Fjord was rough on the young Crusader. He was inexperience, he has never exposed to this kind of cold, the chilly breeze of Howling Fjord, slowly degrading Marcus's morale to fight, to train, and as well degrading his ambitious attitude. Alongside the Argent Crusade, followed Highlord Tirion Fordring, to their desired destination, knowing that their forces could be overwhelmed with countless numbers of the Scourges, their numbers dwindle more and more... diminishing hopes as their comrade fell before their eyes, despite his lacking of Morale, Marcus would constantly raise their hope and force them to retain it with determination and faith. After their journey from Howling Fjord to Icecrown Citadel, the soldiers showed gratitude towards Marcus for being the radiating beacon of hope and bravery... From that point, Marcus finally begins to understand the significance of indomitability in both, outside or inside the battle. Proving his WORTHINESS Marcus enlisted himself as a volunteer to assault the Icecrown Citadel, the officer declined his enlistment due to lack of experience, Marcus pleaded to allow him to enlist in a division that's responsible for the siege therefore he decided its the best if he sign up for the Tournament to demonstrate his skills. A Knight of the lance and steed, it was perfect for Marcus.... He was training to be a Knight, a riding training was included therefore he was at a huge advantage, thus that's where het met Noblesilver. While carrying the flame of hope and indomitability to encourage the squires within the Crusade to believe in themselves and make them realize that underdogs can rise within the ranks and become the Champions. Marcus was involved in several campaigns to strike against the Lich King, he was involved in Borean Tundra Campaign, Wintergrasp Battle, and Dragonblight Campaign Marcus became from Private to a Knight. Whilist adventurers of Alliance and Horde who was involved in Northrend Campaign would be tested in the arena of champions. Marcus continued to train and gave one last plead to the Officer to let him enlist in a Siege Division, he was finally accepted and placed within the squadrons. He was involved with the breaching of the walls of the citadel. Marcus was one of the invader that ventured into the Icecrown Citadel with a group of adventurers to slay Arthas, the Lich King. He didn't partake in the fight against the Lich King, he was appointed to defend the Enterance that leads to the Frozen Throne from any scourges that attempt to come to its master's aid. Fourth War Campaign ---- The Gallant (WIP) Iron Horde Invasion Campaign ---- (WIP) Broken Isle Campaign ---- (WIP) Dullwind Valley Campaign ---- Four Hauptlings Returns... For Twenty-Eight ears.... The Dullwind Valley remains in the hands of the Trolls and the ogres, they ran wild in the beginning but now, they've settled and bred, expanding their sects to Clans. Twenty-eight years, people waited for the Four Hauptlings to grow up and plan their campaign, the reclamation of Dullwind Valley Campaign. (WIP) Companions Noblesilver (Highlord's Charger) ----Noblesilver is a beautiful black Belgian Horse with a white blaze running through from his forehead to his muzzle and four equal-length white socks, with wavy white manes. He is purchased as a young horse by Marcus and quickly develops an incredibly deep bond with him. Noblesilver is a hard worker who learns quickly and has a good grasp of what is required from him. He is courageous and determined, loyal and brave. He warms quickly to people when shown even the smallest amount of kindness. He is very adaptable and deals well with each different situation that faces him; as a War Horse, he is at his happiest when he's with Marcus. Edel (Prestigious Bronze Courser) ----Marcus's pride and joy (WIP) Aurum (Corgi) ----Aurum has erect, medium ears with tapered rounded point which are proportional to the equilateral triangle of the head. A foxy looks when it comes to shape and appearance. Aurum differ from other Corgi by being taller in length, having larger ears, and being slightly straighter of leg. Aurum has a "fairy saddle", somewhat lighter markings on each side. His tail's nautrally short and puffy. Aurum has a white fur with dark-chocolate fairy saddle with bulging brown eyes. Marcus found Aurum by illegal animal trading, when Marcus first saw Aurum, he was all skin and bones, crying out as he was begging for someone to put him out of his misery. Marcus was distraught at the sight of the Corgi and how mistreated he was. Marcus bought him and took him home in a cage, setting the cage down onto the bed and opening the door, Aurum was so weak to move but he was truly terrified of Marcus, he'll let out a panicking yelps as Marcus tried to help him, deciding it was best to ignore the yelping, Marcus gets a hold of him carefully, putting him into his arms, the yelping finally stopped but Aurum's body trembles in fear, hours and hours, eventually all night, Marcus petted him, fed and watered him, loved him to the bottom of his heart, from that point on, months after months, Aurum became healthy again, his fur became beautiful once again... From a broken puppy to the happiest, lovingl, and quite bouncy dog who always wag his cute little puffballed tail. Notable Items The Promise, Kilbrook's Legacy (Two Handed Sword) ----This memorable blade that has been passed down generations to generations from Marcus Wallace Kilbrook, the Conqueror to its current wielder, Marcus Williams Kilbrook. This beautiful blade was crafted with Enchanted Iron and was believed that the blade itself will never be broken, the Dwarven blacksmith invested his anger, sense of honor, and show tremendous amount of passion into this blade... The blade itself is a Embodiment of Honor and Valor. Its first wielder is Marcus Wallace Kilbrook, a fierce paladin whose's so determined to drive the trolls and ogres out of Arathi Highlands. A beautiful, the once shattered blade reforged with truesteel... Dyed white as overall with golden trimmings and red bandages serving for fashion purpose. There's multiple pieces that belonged to the blade, floating within and surround them is the Light Energy, circulating and casually keeping the pieces together... Also the Light Energy serves this broken blade by filling in the missing pieces. The Awakening (The Holy Tome) ---- (WIP) Kilbrook's Gentleman Locket (Heirloom) ---- (WIP) Hercules (Lightforged Warframe) ---- (WIP) Family Marcus Wallace Kilbrook, The Conqueror ---- Marcus's Ancestor, the First Lord of House Kilbrook, First Count of Dullwind Valley... Founder of Dullwind Valley (WIP) Status: Deceased (Old Age) Benjamin Kilbrook Jr. ---- Father of Marcus Williams Kilbrook, the Twenty-seventh lord of House Kilbrook and twenty-seventh Count of Dullwind Valley (WIP) Status: Deceased (Killed by Ogre of Orcish Horde) Elizabeth Kilbrook ---- Marcus's Mother (WIP) Status: Deceased (Killed by Ogre of Orcish Horde) Benjamin Kilbrook III ---- Benjamin Kilbrook the Third is Marcus's oldest brother, he's one of the two brothers that Marcus didn't know he had. Rumors that Benjamin was a fierce warrior who chose to walk far from the Light, from being a Paladin to a Warrior with bloodlust... He was arrogant, charming man who sleeps with women. His only interest is Fighting, Drinking, and sleeping with women. He may be a drunk and a pig... But that doesn't change the fact that he was a talented warrior in the battlefield, feared by many. Revered as a Leader by his fellow comrades. Status: Deceased (Killed by Demon of Burning Legion) Galahad Kilbrook ---- Galahad Kilbrook is Marcus's older brother and Benjamin's younger brother, he's one of the two brothers that Marcus didn't know he had. Galahad was a revered bulwark of the Light, a strong-willed paladin who was very brilliant strategist. He was humble, average man who was more willingly to help those in need, despite their race, their reputation, nor their faction. He was happily married man whose's life has been taken away too soon. He was highly praised for his actions by his comrades and his officers. Status: Deceased (Killed by Demon of Burning Legion) Gunther Kilbrook ----Gunther Kilbrook is Marcus's nephew, son of Galahad Kilbrook (WIP) Status: Alive Friends and Enemies Mok'gam Howlfang ----Marcus's orcish friend, an orc... They went through thick and thin, sweats and blood throughout the training. (WIP) Status: Alive Welsh Blackscalp ----Marcus's life-long rival who despite Marcus because he's a Kilbrook. Welsh is a zealot when it comes to Family, Welsh strongly believes that Blackscalp should rule the Dullwind Valley because of their fierceness and they were both revered and feared by many.... Welsh is a loud, boisterous singing drunk, a fierce warrior who seek nothing but to obliterate the Horde... Welsh harbors a huge hatred towards them for what they have done to their home, their families. Alike the other Blackscalps, Welsh does possess a thirst for blood and a desire to kill from one to another to soothe his insanity, his bloodthirstiness. He's a huge advocate of War and that the World truly belongs to the Grand Alliance. He truly believes that exterminating Horde off of the face of Azeroth will bring end to wars, famine, and etc. His hatred is what makes Welsh unique, he despite the Kilbrooks, especially Marcus Williams Kilbrook because of his jovial, upbeat attitude towards everyone, in his opinion "Not a care in the world." But after fighting alongside with Marcus Kilbrook during Fourth War, Marcus saved his life from the ambush, resulting having scars on Marcus face.... The scars will forever haunt Welsh and his selfish acts... His cowardice but however, Welsh finally understood why the Kilbrooks were truly meant to rule Dullwind Valley, their selflessness, their determination and their indomitable ambitions.... These the Blackscalps has never possessed. They became good friends after the end of Fourth War and remains in touch with each other. He vowed to help Marcus take back Dullwind Valley. Status: Alive Turner Alivaden ----Sherman Alivaden's Identical Twin (WIP) Sherman Alivaden ----Turner Alivaden's Identical Twin (WIP) [[Dalanh Shadow-Dawn|'Dalanh Shadow-Dawn']] ---- Dalanh is a loud, elven giant who loves to boast and show off his brute strength and his militaristic stance and as well receiving attentions. But at the same time, he's quite a friendly gentleman with his comrades. He and Marcus are very much alike, they're both determined, courageous, upbeat and ambitious. There are some thing that Dalanh have and Marcus doesn't but that doesn't stop the Elven Giant from lending him, his strength... That goes same with Marcus, he'd gladly lend his strength in any field to him. They make a great team even though they do not want to admit it, they revere each other as 'Rivals' but once again, they're good friends. Dalanh was the one who introduced Marcus to Embershield Protectorate, an Organization that Marcus finally felt that he'll fit in. Despite Dalanh doing so much things for him, Marcus never thanked him or felt the need to... However, Marcus place him in a very respectful position and thinks highly of him, he owes Dalanh with his life. After Marcus left the Embershield Protectorate, in a good term... they still remain as a good friends Status: Alive Romantic Partner(s) Shannon Warluck ----Marcus's dear friend since they grew up together in Hearthglen, they spent so much time together, training, hanging out, do shenanigans with. She was truly Marcus's best friend, they shared their secrets together, they seek advice from each other and much more! Their bond is un-breakable. She's incredibly beautiful, a tom-boy but beautiful, blonde chin-length hair with two sets of hazel eyes with freckles dotting all over the bridge of her nose with lithe, yet curvy body. She's very brilliant and energetic.... She possess a genuine, gentle soul but at the same time, she has the silver tongue, and can be quite flirty... She's sly as a fox which makes her even more unique. Shannon is every man's dream girl, they lusted after her and showed jealousy towards Marcus because Shannon only wanted to spend time with Marcus and no one else. They fell in love with each other, they shared their first kiss together and their first intimacy. Marcus will always hold a special place for Shannon in his heart, she was his first and he was her first as well. Status: Deceased (Killed In Action) Devina Johnson ---- A Fierce redhead who lives up to her looks and her reputation as a Hawk Trainer. Marcus held her in very respectful position and thinks highly of her. He couldn't help but to give the brightest smile along with his squinted, jovial eyes that he can offer to the Redhead every time he's around her presence. Their relationship was quite complicated, the others would say..... Marcus found himself approached by a friendly redhead with genuine smile on her face in the Tavern, he was minding his business, reading a Tome. She made her first move that caught his attention by offering him a friendship.... As time would have it, they had spent many hours together chatting all night until crack of dawn. They continue to see each other and chat, share their stories until one day... The Knight eagerly cooked a dinner and brought it to her, until another man took his seat, attempting to seize the opportunity to court Devina, the man was acting so hostile towards him... Marcus retains his jovial manner and excused himself to go out to get some fresh air, he'd standing outside of the Tavern in a beautiful evening, grumbling and throwing insults towards the man until he was confronted by the redhead, she confronted him to discuss what was going on in her mind and then not even a minute passed.... They found themselves kissing all the sudden, they seem to have found themselves attracted to each other despite knowing each other for several days. But they haven't yet to express their true feelings to each other... Was it a lust that has driven them to kiss each other all the sudden? Only time will tell..... Status: Alive Trivia * He has several hidden talents - Singing, and Playing Piano * Marcus was exposed to swordmanship training, picking up a sword at age of eight. * Marcus has Atelophobia. * Marcus discovered that his parent were a Stromic Nobles by receiving a letter from unknown. * Marcus became a Squire for an Knight of Silver Hand at age of twelve * He loves PUNS! * Marcus's the last surviving member of the Kilbrook Family, therefore making him a Heir to the House. * He's's known to be a Cooking Enthusiast. * Marcus's favorite color is Red. Contact Info Battle.net - Austin#11789 Character Name: Kilbroôk (Alt + 147) If you have any suggestion, critiques, or wanting collaboration. FEEL FREE to DM me! If you want to take any characters as yours, make it canon for both of us, let me know! (Blackscalp, Alivaden, Warluck, and other original clan mates of Dullwind Valley! LET ME KNOW - Requires my permission!Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Knights Category:Paladins Category:Embershield Protectorate Category:Kingdom of Dawnlight Category:Stromgarde Human